The Letter Not From Him
by Agent Beetle
Summary: Cawlin's love letter side-quest told from pipit's then karane's point of veiw


The Letter Not From Him

A fan fiction of Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

By Agent Beetle

_ What do I do? What if she says yes? Should I ask her? _These were only a few of the thing I was thinking as I paced the corridor. Link had just left after telling me Karane got a love letter. Thankfully I don't think he guessed my secret. My secret, it might just be time for it to come out. _What if she doesn't like me? _I can't explain it exactly, but since I got the news of the letter I don't feel myself. I have a headache, my stomach hurts, I can't stop pacing, and I can't stop worrying about what Karane is going to do. I mean Karane is my friend I should be happy for her, but I'm not. In fact I hate the thought of her saying yes to Cawlin. _Should I tell her?_

You're probably really confused as to what my secret is. Truth is… I think I love Karane. It started on the day of the Wing ceremony. When Zelda disappeared I felt sorry for Link, the girl he loved taken away from him and then Karane popped into my mind. I didn't know why, but she did. After that whenever I was around her my heart started to race and I got tongue-tied nonstop. I didn't take me long to figure it out. I was in love with Karane.

I GOT IT! Just like with Link I'm upset because Cawlin is taking Karane away from me. Man, I'm really good at this love stuff. Well if that's the case then I have to do something. I can't let anyone take her from me. _But what? I wonder. Should I?_

I reread the letter, though I could hardly make it out.

Greetings.

My love for you is wider than the horizon and deeper than the clouds. I would very much like it if you would go out with me.

Your brave knight,

Cawlin

I giggled. As if I would ever date Groose's goony Cawlin. The only person I would date is Pipit. Oh Pipit. Pipit is amazing. He's strong and brave and kind and handsome and heroic and—

"h-hey Karane" Cawlin stuttered nervously.

"hu what? Oh" I sputtered, "You're the one who sent me the letter right?"

"Y-yes" he barely made it out of his mouth.

"Tee hee. It was a wonderful love letter. Thank you!" I giggled again thinking of the letter.

"it wasn't… that… great…" he snickered and blushed, "and, um… Wh-what's your… answer?

"My answer? Ah… my answer…" I hesitated.

"oh, please! Please go out… with me!" he begged.

"WAIT!" someone yelled from the room, "I think you should go out with me instead! I mean… er… I want to ask you out!" it was Pipit. PIPIT the one I was just daydreaming about. Oh this was like some romantic novel. My heart felt like it was going to burst and I smiled so much it hurt.

"What…? Hey, hold on there! What are you trying to pull all of a sudden?" Cawlin shouted angrily.

I was in awe. It was just so fast. I had to do something or Cawlin might start a fight. A fight which he would lose. "errr… I want to go out with… pipit…"

"Ha! See that, you fool? I knew she would choose me! She's been checking me out for weeks! Uhh, wait a second…" Cawlin laughed at first then slowly his smile faded, "Wait… Really?"

Pipit walked over "Truly? You choose me?"

"Yes! I'm so happy. Thank you…"

"this can't be happening…" Cawlin said with tears in his eyes, "Aaaaaghhhh!" Cawlin ran off screaming. it was rather sad. I guess he really loved me, but pipit was the one for me. No doubt.

i noticed Link standing in the doorway. He had seen the whole thing. I didn't mind and I don't think pipit did either.

"Link!" Pipit called out, "when you told m about the letter, it was at that moment I finally realized. I realized that… I love her. I thought to myself, 'I can't let anyone else take her from me!' if you hadn't told me, I might never have even noticed my own feelings for her. I'm so grateful. I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

He turned back at me and smiled. I smiled too. I gazed up into his deep eyes. I had never been happier. He was so amazing and great at everything he did. I had loved him for a while, but this was better than all my fantasies because this is happening. This is love.


End file.
